Blood Requiem
by Riri Flower Blood
Summary: Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu hingga akhir hayatku...  NejiTen, pengakuan sang psikopat, aneh, abal, dllnya. Summary ga nyambung. Edited... R&R Please...


Holla minna~

Setelah sekian lama hiatus akhirnya bisa mengupdate cerita-cerita 'aneh' lagi. Yeiyy~

Warning inside, psycho addict!

Don't like, don't read t(^.^t)

Enjoy the story

Blood Requiem©Riri Flower Blood

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

**Blood Requiem**

Aku mengagumimu, sungguh…

Memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerikmu adalah keseharian ku setiap hari. Lewat lubang kecil ini walaupun terkurung sekalipun aku masih sanggup merasakanmu. Kegilaan ini merupakan candu terhebat yang pernah aku alami sebelumnya, yah ini tidak bisa disamakan dengan kegiatan memutilasi orang lain. Kenikmatan memotong-motong tubuh menjadi bagian-bagian lebih kecil dihiasi dengan genangan darah yang berwarna merah pekat, sungguh indah dan terkadang diiringi dengan nyanyian teriakan dari sang korban. Melihat ketakutan yang terpancar pada wajah mereka menggugah gairah membunuhku yang meluap. Yah.. itu semua tidak dapat dibandingkan dengan keindahan yang dimilikinya. Rambutnya yang coklat tergerai lembut, terkadang melekat pada dahinya ketika ia berkeringat, pada saat itulah dia sering menggulung rambutnya menjadi dua cepolan. Sangat manis dan mirip dengan panda. Matanya yang sempurna dengan bola mata berwarna coklat terang, ahh..aku ingat, aku belum mempunyai bola mata berwarna coklat. Yahh, akan ku cari korban berikutnya dengan bola mata yang berwarna coklat. Hmm..ah ya..Dan hidungnya yang mungil, bibirnya yang tipis serta prilakunya yang menggambarkan kehebatannya dalam menggunakan apa yang telah dianugrahkan kepadanya. Dia tau bagaimana cara ia tersenyum dengan baik, caranya berjalan dengan anggun, kesopanannya yang teragungkan membuat siapa saja mengeluh takjub.

Tapi semua itu hannya kebohongan yang sempurna, dibalik itu semua ia menyimpan rahasia yang sangat 'hangat'. Masih ingat aku ketika ia sengaja meracuni sepuluh anak panti asuhan dan memutilasinya. Dan.._abracadabra_..ia menjadikan dirinya terlihat sebagai 'salah satu korban yang hidup diantara pembantaian berdarah'. Ketika itu ia masih berumur 15 tahun, dan kejadian itu sangat menguntungkannya. Kemudian dia diangkat sebagai seorang anak oleh sepasang suami-istri pengusaha kaya. Menjijikan, mereka berdua hanya ingin menaikan kepopularitasan di kalangan pebisnis dan para politikus. Tiga tahun kemudian ia 'malaikatku' membuatku lagi-lagi harus menyediakan beribu-ribu kata pujian. Ia lagi-lagi melakukannya. Membunuh sepasang suami-istri dan melemparkan semuanya kepada kolega pebisnis orang tuanya. Ia dinyatakan 'bersih' dari semuannya. Tidak ditemukannya bukti ataupun saksi yang mengarah kepadanya. Itu sangat mengagumkan…Dia adalah kekuasaan-NYA yang paling mengagumkan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aku bisa melihat berbagai macam ekspresinya pada dinding kamar ini. Semua dindingnya tertutup oleh lembarang-lembaran kertas persegi panjang yang bergambarkan dia. Hanya dia seorang, dan kali ini aku harus mendapatkannya. Memikirkan apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan tidak bisa berhenti membuatku tersenyum. Alunan lagu _Szomoru Vasarnap__1_menyertai setiap kegilaan ide yang bermunculan. Entahlah, aku menjadi sangat senang.

Di dalam kamar ini, terkadang aku memikirkan sebuah kebebasan tak bersyarat, kebebasan yang melindungiku serta kebebasan yang bisa mengakui keeksistensianku. Terlalu haus akan pengakuan, haus akan pencapaian. Salahkah jika aku menginginkan sesuatu dan mengharapkan untuk memilikinya, kesan manusiawi yang tersisa. Keegoisan yang telah menginvasi seluruhnya dariku mengambil kenormalan kehidupan bersyarat. Gangguan mental, itulah julukan untuk orang-orang sepertiku. Biarlah, karena keadaan jugalah yang telah menjerumuskanku. Menjadikanku yang dulu seperti binatang gembala penurut yang bermetamorphosis menjadi serigala liar kelaparan yang akan memakan seluruh binatang-binatang gembala yang ada. Kemunafikan, keserakahan, kebohongan, pengkhianatan, dan semua yang terbungkus bulu-bulu putih itu akan kuubah menjadi sesuai bentuknya.

Yah, tapi sepertinya aku mulai bosan dengan para binatang-binatang busuk itu. Duniaku beralih hanya kepadanya. Aku memujinya separti aku memuji tuhan. Dan dia memang patut dan sangat pantas untuk mendapatkannya. Dia mengajari ku bagaaimana caranya menjadi seorang 'manusia' yang tak perlu menggunakan topeng. Jati dirinya yang sangat lembut dan terkadang meliar ketika dia 'lapar' akan keadilan. Menjadikannya sesosok monster cantik dan anggun. Mungkin dengan memilikinya aku bisa mendapatkan kebebasan yang seharusnya ku impikan sejak dulu. Sejak terkuburnya ayah dan ibu yang aku kubur dengan tangan ku sendiri. Bukan aku yang membunuh mereka tetapi merekalah yang mem bunuh diri mereka sendiri, secara perlahan dan pasti. Keangkuhan dan kesombongan yang menguar dari dalam diri mereka membuat para pegawai-pegawai yang bekerja pada mereka menuntut balas atas semuanya. Aku hanya tertawa dan tertawa melihatanya. Melihat bagaimana perlahan mereka meregang nyawa mereka dengan kesakitan yang sangat luar biasa. Kesakitan akibat bagian-bagian tubuh yang terpotong-potong dari ujung kuku kaki mereka hingga kepala. Para pembunuh-pembunuh itu melakukannya secara perlahan-lahan di depan cermin yang sangat besar. Hingga memungkinkan untuk kedua orangtuaku melihat bagaimana pemandangan mereka ketika bermandikan akan darah pekat mereka sendiri. Tak ada rasa kehilangan atau aura kesedihan yang menyertaiku. Karena aku bukan sepenuhnya merasakan bagian 'berstatus' anak dari mereka. Walaupun aku lahir dari dalam rahim ibuku, aku hanya seonggok daging yang dimanfaatkan untuk kepentingan politik mereka. Tak ada kebebasan yang terpancar tak ada kebebasan yang diberikan dan tak ada kebebasan yang tak bersyarat. Yang ada hanya kemunafikan yang tersisa, hanya kebohongan yang meraja dan hanya hanya topeng yang tersisa.

Kehidupan dalam gelap dan penuh pencekaman menjaminkan ketidak pastian membuatku sadar bahwa manusia membutuhkan suatu perjuangan dan pengorbanan. Mengalungkan segala harapan-harapan tinggi untuk pencapaian. Saling jatuh menjatuhkan, saling mengolok, saling mengkhianati dan saling memperkuat topeng yang mereka kenakan. Ironis, menjalani kehidupan dunia yang penuh dengan kebohongan dengan segala tampang kenaifan sama saja bunuh diri. 'Mereka' tidak memandang apakah baik atau pun buruk. Yang hanya mereka percayai adalah mereka sendiri. Semakin memperkuat topeng dan semakin menyiksa sekitarnya. Pandangan akan kehidupan mereka sebatas untung dan rugi saja. Kemanusiaan entah hilang kemana dari diri mereka. Tak pernah menyadari kesakitan-kesakitan terkuar dari orang sekitar mereka. Tak peduli kematian menjemput anggota keluarga mereka. Tak pernah menangis untuk siapa pun. Yang hanya mereka pedulikan hanya diri mereka sendiri.

Kesakitan-kesakitan yang tertanam ini menimbulkan kemelut tajam dalam rumitnya emosi. Menjadikan suatu kesiksaan yang nyata. Menatap kenyataan yang berjalan dengan hampa. Memperlihatkan para monster-monster busuk yang terbungkus pakaian bermerek dan berjalan secara angkuh di atas penyiksaan-penyiksaan mereka membuatku mual. Sudah penuh dalam memori ini kesakitan para korban-korban mereka, salah satu di antaranya adalah dia. Dia yang selalu tersiksa, dia yang selalu mengais-ngais belas kasihan dari orang tersayangnya, dia yang selalu berusaha menjadi apa yang sekitarnya inginkan. Tanpa kapalsuan yang meraja. Tanpa ada topeng yang dikenakannya. Dia selalu menjadi dirinya sendiri dengan caranya untuk membuat orang lain sayang kepadanya. Tak peduli berapa kali tersakiti, terkhianati, dijatuhkan, disiksa dan perlakuan-perlakuan lainnya yang ia terima dari tersayangnya. Tetapi pada suatu malam malaikat yang berada dalam tubuhnya kelelahan dan iblis mulai merasukinya. Pada malam hujan badai di suatu panti asuhan. Ia menghabisi semuanya, tanpa ada air mata tanpa ada takut yang mengikuti. Semuanya rapi, semuanya bersih dan berjalan lancar. Menjalani tanpa dan rasa takut. Perlahan dan tenang, tapi semuanya pasti.

Aku menyukainya saat ia berusaha, aku menyukainya saat ia bertahan, aku menyukainya saat ia membalas. Tetapi, aku tidak menyukainya saat ia menangis kesepian dan saat ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, bahkan melukai dirinya sendiri.

Itu tidak pantas untuknya, untuk malaikat sepertinya. Seharusnya bersinar terang dengan indahnya, tak memperdulikan dihujat atau dicerca. Karena mereka semua tidak pernah memahaminya. Merasakan kesakitan yang dirasakan olehnya ataupun mengalami apa yang dideritanya.

Walaupun kau tidak pernah mengetahuiku, aku akan tetap setia selalu mengagumimu, menemanimu dan akan selalu menghiburmu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pada sebuah café di pusat kota aku menunggumu. Berkode bunga bunga _daisy _yang mekar sempurna melambangkan keteguhan, kepolosan, kesucian dan kesetiaan cinta. Melambangkan sosok dirimu yang sangat ku cintai. Saaat aku menelpon dirimu untuk memberitahukan keberadaanku keeksistensian sebagai menifestasi dari surat yang ku kirimkan setiap hari hanya untukmu. Sejak dirimu berumur sepuluh tahuh.. Selama dua belas tahun, dan selama itu setiap hari aku memperhatikanmu, selalu mengirimkan surat kepadamu, selalu melindungimu, dan selalu ingin memilikimu. Jawaban darimu yang ku dapatkan adalah keceriaan yang tampak dan tak ada sedikitpun rasa kecurigaan dan kekhawatiran yang menyelubungi.

Bertemu denganmu, dan berjabat tangan dengan mu. Merupakan hadiah terbesarku hari ini. Aku langsung mengajakmu naik ke dalam mobil _lamborghini murucielago _milikku yang terparkir manis di depan café. Kau terus berceloteh riang kepadaku, dan terkadang memandangku dalam. Manis, kau sangat manis. Kau tak pernah terselubungi topeng, selalu dirimu yang kau tunjukan. Tanpa takut akan tersakiti, tanpa takut akan terbuang. Semua itu kau lakukan dengan kemurnian. Kau ingin diakui, kau ingin disayangi dan kau ingin dicintai. Semua itu kau akan mendapatkannya sebentar lagi. Aku terus berkonsentrasi mengendarai mobilku yang sebentar lagi akan sampai pada kediamanku. Aku melihatnya tenggelam kealam mimpi. Mungkin mimpi yang indah, karena senyumanmu kau tampakan di sana.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Di bawah terangnya bulan aku mengajakmu berdansa, berbagai macam musik klasik serta simphoni-simphoni lainnya mengiringi tarian kami. Ekspresimu yang bebas, menguar sepenuhnya di udara. Ternyata rumah bergaya _Victoria _ini cukup membuatmu nyaman. Aku mulai mengajakmu beristirahat sebentar. Mendudukan diri pada bangku taman bunga mawar di belakang istanaku. Perlahan aku mengkoherensikan kepadamu tentang semua cerita dan kejadian. Segala riwayat hidupku, semuanya yang pernah aku alami. Kau terkejut, aku sudah bisa memprediksinya. Segala konsekuensi yang ada. Akan semuanya aku terima. Dan terakhir, aku mengungkapkan perasaanku kepadamu. Kau menangis sendu. Aku hanya bisa memandang sang bulan yang bersinar terang. Mempererat kerahku dan merapikan _doublet _ yang kukenakan. Aku dan dirimu yang sedang memakai pakaian khas kerajaan jaman dahulu membuat kita terlihat seperti_ count _dan ratu. Perlahan tangisanmu mereda, dan kau mulai menguarkan suaramu. Kau mengatakan kau adalah seorang laki-laki. Ahh, soal itu ternyata. Aku telah mengetahuinya sejak lama. Aku tahu kau menjalani operasi pergantian kelamin pada umur dua belas tahun akibat orangtuamu yang memaksamu dikarenakan obsesi mereka yang terlampau jauh. Semua yang telah kau alami, aku tahu itu. Perlahan dia tersenyum, senyum 'malaikat' yang jarang ia tampakan. Aku memberikannya dua pilihan. Pilihan pertama, untuk menjadi miliku selamanya. Dan pilihan kedua, untuk menancapkan belati yang kuberikan kepadanya tepat pada jantungku kala ku tidur sebagai perwujudan penolakan miliknya. Aku memberinya waktu hingga esok hari, sehingga jika penolakan yang berlabuh aku tidak perlu untuk mengetahuinya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hentakan dan pukulan membangunkanku. Aku memandang ke sekelilingku dan mendapati diriku sedang terduduk pada sebuah kursi di depanku terdapat satu meja dan satu kursi. Di terangi dengan cahaya lampu_ neon_ yang berada pada tengah ruangan. 'Tertangkap' itulah yang ada di benakku. Sang inspektur mengoceh tidak jelas kepadaku. Kuhiraukan segalanya. Yang ada dipikiranku adalah 'malaikat'ku yang bernasib sama denganku. Semoga malaikat dan tuhan masih berpihak kepadanya.

Seminggu kemudian hari eksekusi ku tiba. "Hukuman mati memang pantas untuknya" itulah yang mereka katakan. Peduli? Tidak sama sekali. Mereka tidak pernah tahu apa yang kurasakan. Aku yang menjalani dunia dengan kenyataan bukan dengan kebohongan di dalam kebohongan. Apa peduli mereka?. Biarkanlah mereka menggonggong atas apa yang menjadi keyakinan mereka. Aku hanya memikirkannya, bagaimana nasibnya sekarang. Aku tidak pernah tahu. Aku di panggil untuk segera menuju ke tiang gantung yang telah disediakan. Aku tidak mengelaknya, aku mengakui semuanya, semua yang telah aku lakukan. Dan semua apa yang terjadi. Bahkan pihak pengadilan sedikit memberi bumbu-bumbu pada tuduhan mereka. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Karena aku bukan orang munafik yang akan terus memakai topeng dan bersembunyi.

Perlahan dan mantap aku berjalan menuju tiang gantungan. Tali sudah terpadang pada leherku dan siap untuk menggulingkan pijakanku ketika teriakan darimu memecah kesunyian. "Aku cinta kepadamu" itu ungkapmu. Kembali berulang kali kau merapalkan kata-kata itu sembari berteriak. Aku bisa melihatmu. Ya, aku melihatmu menangis. Aku benci itu. "_Nakanaide__2_" itu yang kurapalkan untukmu, walaupun mungkin kau tidak bisa mendengarnya "_Aishiteru, hontou ni aishiteru, zutto...__3_". Itulah kata terakhirku untukmu. Dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aku bisa melihatmu dari atas sini, kau menyanyikan lagu _Gloomy Sunday _dengan sangat indah. Lagu kesukaanku. Dan perlahan kau mengeluarkan belati yang dulu kuberikan kepadamu. Sambil bernyanyi kau menyayat pergelangan tanganmu sendiri. Ahh..., sungguh aku ingin memelukmu disaat seperti ini. Aku membuatmu kesakitan. Aku telah melukaimu. Maafkan aku 'malaikat'ku..

Darah-darahmu menghiasi makamku. Berwarna merah pekat. Kau terjatuh dan bersimpuh, lemah dan menidurkan dirimu di samping makamku. Sumber kehidupanmu perlahan habis dan kering, kau perlahan menutup matamu, air mata terakhirmu kembali terjatuh mengiringi berakhirnya keeksistensianmu. Dan aku menangis. Untuk pertama kalinya aku menangis karena orang lain. Rasanya sesak dan sesal. Hempasan yang terjadi terlalu menyakitkan. Kau membuat kisah kita seperti pada nyanyian _Gloomy Sunday. _Kisah yang saling berakhir pada hari Minggu yang kelabu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Owari

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Szomoru Vasarnap : Gloomy Sunday_

_Nakanaide : Jangan menangis_

_Aishiteru, hontou ni aishiteru, zutto : Aku mencitaimu, sangat mencintaimu, selamanya…_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yeiiyyy finish! *seneng*

Mind to review?


End file.
